


And All We Ever Wanted Was Sunlight and Honesty

by orphan_account



Series: YOUTUBE RPF [14]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: "But we eat off of that!"™, ;), Adam is a Little Bitch, Adam loves being feminized?, Adorable IMO, All The Cuddles™, As in: It doesn't have song lyrics within the narrative/dialogue, Awkward Romance, Biting, Blood, Cooking, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Counter Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Consent, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gotta squint to see that one too, I'm Sorry, It's Like a Fucking Relay Race, Kinda, Kinda?, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, MAX CARES ABOUT CONSENT, Max is a Good Boyfriend, Max is a Teddy Bear, Morning Cuddles, Not a 'Song Fic', One Shot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Royalty kink, Service Top, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Tags Are Hard, There's a lot of Impromptu Exchanging of Control, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Highlights to wanna repeatLet's get away from here andLive like the movies doI won't mind when it's overAt least I didn't think for a while(I'm on an EDEN kick, leave me alone)((Besides, End Credits fits them well))





	And All We Ever Wanted Was Sunlight and Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry for being gone for so long, I was on vacation and had to do some other personal things, so, uhh... Here's some fluff as an apology??

Adam blinked down at the slightly popping bacon and eggs in the frying pan on the stove. He yawned as he propped his head up on his hands, elbows resting on the marble counter. Face warming with a smile, he laughed as he felt arms wrap around him from behind, hands at his waist.

"Good morning to you too!" Max chuckled in response, inhaling the scent of Adam's shampoo. The shorter opened his mouth as if to speak, but shut it, shaking his head slowly, relaxing back into Max.

"So, you're makin' us some breakfast?" Adam hummed softly as he closed his eyes, nodding.

"Mhm!" Max smiled against the back of Adam's neck, eyes shutting as well. Adam whined then, frowning.

"You need to shaaave, Maxie," he noted, Max laughing at his uncomfortable tone.

"Do I, now?"

"Yes, you do," Adam gasped, exasperated, but let himself calm again when Max peppered kisses down the side of his neck.

"Better, crybaby?" The shorter giggled, pushing his hips back against the other's.

"Yup!" Max let out a heavy breath, Adam's face feeling hot when the grip on his hips tightened.

"Something wrong, _Maaa_ xie?" Getting no verbal response, Adam made to lean more over the food, eyes innocently focused on the pan while he continued to grind himself into the taller.

"...Adam," Max muttered, fingertips straying upwards, toying with the edge of Adam's shirt.

"Yeah? What's up," he asked, blinking slowly at the stove top while he casually pushed himself a bit farther back, trying Max's patience, his fingers curling at the counter. Max let out a heavy breath onto Adam's throat, rubbing the bridge of his own nose with thumb and forefinger.

"I- Right now? Really, Adam?" The man in question giggled as he was picked up, turned around, and sat on the counter. Kicking his legs idly, he watched as Max turned off the oven and moved all the food to two paper plates with a spatula, face tinted pink. After confirming threefold that there was no way the house could catch fire, he turned back to the other end of the counter to see that Adam had already 'lost' his- Well, _Max's_ - baggy sweatpants, the oversized gray t-shirt on him not quite matching his crooked grin.

"God- Ca-... Can you not even...? Wait? I'm just trying to make sure that our house doesn-"

"Oh my  _god_ ," Adam sighed. "Chill! Nothing bad is going to happen, just..." He didn't finish the sentence, letting it hang in the air as his fingers messed with loose strings on the bottom of the shirt, eyes falling to his hands with uncharacteristic sheepishness. Max shook his head, lips deciding on an amused smile.

"Just _what_ , Ada-"

"Oh my _fucking-_ Max," Adam hissed, any trace of his prior expression buried by bright eyes and a forced scowl. "I have literally  _no time_ for your foreplay bullshit, just  _fuck me already,_ god!" Max, a slight taken aback, raised an eyebrow, hands on his hips.

"Impatient, much? ...Are you legitimately upset, or-" He was cut off when Adam grabbed his collar with both hands, pulling him into a forceful, sharp kiss. Breaking apart, Max inhaled much needed air, eyes focused on Adam licking the bit of blood from his lips.

"Jesus christ, can you stop, like, fucking interrupting m-" Eyes gleaming, Adam's hands found the other's shoulders, somewhat accidentally smashing their teeth together, Max's hands blindly finding Adam's hips. Pulling away again, he sighed with resignation, face flushed.

"Fuck, fine." Adam flashed him a victorious grin, Max a bit lost at how his shirt had ended up on the floor by his feet, soon followed by Adam's. Max gave the shorter an amused look, letting Adam strip him down, helping by kicking off his pants and boxers.

"There, princess, satisfied?" If Adam was embarrassed by the nickname, the only indicator was his blush going a shade fuller. 

"No, not at all," he pouted. "I asked you to fuck me, I believe, and, um... You haven't yet?" Max scoffed, taking one of Adam's hands in his and planting a kiss on the back of it, moving up the arm and shoulder until he was at Adam's throat.

"I apologize, do you want me to do that now?" Max was spurred on by the nearly undetectable shiver under his fingertips.

"I... Yes, I'd like that. Um, we could just..." Adam trailed off as he let Max pull away his boxers, breath hitching as his head leaned back slightly, hands fluttering uselessly in front of him.

"Whatever you'd like, Adam," Max hummed, lips brushing the older's skin. Adam's hands found Max's shoulders again and held tightly, the faintest hint of nervousness visible in his eyes. Pulling Max closer, he spread his legs a bit, gritting his teeth to hide his embarrassment.

"Ad-Adam... We can't- I... We eat food on the c-"

 _"Need. I... I need this._ _"_ Max cursed under his breath, the tilt of innocence and almost-pleading getting under his skin even though he knew it was all feigned. 

"H-Hey, princess," Max stuttered, voice husky and fingers feeling on fire. "We should just... The couch is just in the next room, I-" Adam wrapped his legs around Max's waist, pressing their chests together. Max, face reddening, pulled him away from the counter.

"Can I?" Adam nodded, but Max didn't move, waiting.

"Yes, _yes_ , you can- yes, _ohmygod..._ " Max shifted Adam's form slightly, carrying him into the living room. Setting him down on the couch, he raised an eyebrow at the glare he received.

"Ugh, why do you- Lie down, Max!" Amused, he complied, Adam getting up as he settled into the couch, hands behind his head as he leaned it against the armrest. Looking around, Max saw Adam had gone, only to reappear with a slim bottle in hand. He gave Max a strange, deer-in-the-headlights look, sitting on his lap. As Max tried to sit up, he felt a hand in the center of his chest, eyes falling on Adam, the shorter's teeth worrying his lip.

"Shhh, just l-let me... Let me do this by myself," he whispered. Max raised an eyebrow, but leaned back. Seeing Adam flash him a devious smirk for less than a second, though, let his muscles relax.

 _"Shit,"_ Max said, inhaling sharply as a slim finger traced up a vein. Before Max could move his arms or do anything at all, the hand returned with more fingers, the bottle having evidently been uncapped and discarded on the floor. Max's face colored, breath heavy, as Adam worked him, his thoughts feeling fuzzy at the sight of Adam's innocent blinking, eyelashes unfairly dark against his skin. The attention was decisively paused, and Max let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding, the other's weight shifting higher up on his thighs. Adam glanced up at Max, almost waiting, before moving again, lifting himself up. Max put a hand on the other's arm, holding him there.

"Adam. Did- Are you- Are you... Okay?" Adam gifted him a toothy grin, blushing.

"I know how to use my time wisely! It's not like making breakfast is the _only_ thing I do in the morning, Maxie." Max leaned his head back, breathing out slowly.

"Jesus christ, Adam-"

"Don't like that." Max tilted his head, immediately pausing.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" Adam scoffed, batting his eyelashes.

"Um, I'm royalty? Don't call me 'Adam', alrighty?" Max's expression softened, his grip on Adam's arm loosening.

"Oh,  _of course._ Anything for you, princess," he chuckled, Adam rolling his eyes.

"I'm not a princess, I don’t need saving. I’m a queen, I got this shit handled," Adam contested, eyes wild. Max laughed louder, shaking his head.

"Isn't that, like... A reference from like four years ago?"

"You got me," Adam caved, moving forward to bump his nose against Max's.

"Who was that from? Shakira?" Adam snorted, pushing himself a bit down onto Max without warning, hands on the other's chest to prop him up.

"No- ... Silly, it was- it... was Rihanna. Shakira is the one who's... who's hips don't lie." Max's arms were still crossed under his head before being undone, hands gripping at the top of the couch and the couch's arm by his head to momentarily brace himself.

"Jesus- C-Can you give me a- a bit of warning," Max stuttered, hands then moving to Adam's waist to help hold him. The other quickly glared at him, and opened his mouth, but closed it, looking away.

"I- ...Thanks." Adam closed his eyes then, and Max slowly eased him down, face flushing at the way Adam's eyelids fluttered slightly once completely seated.

"Fuck. Okay, um-  _Fuck._ Move- I can't... I can't do it my- mysel-"

"Hey. Look at me," Max whispered, and held tighter onto Adam with his right hand, the left running endearingly through the shorter's hair.

"It's not bad for you to need- to want help, mhm? You're doing so good, so-" He shut up when Adam, shakily at first, started moving up and down, breathing heavily.

"What- Wh-What was that, _Maxie_?" 

"N- Hah... Nothing,  _Princess_. I thought you couldn't... move on your own...  _Christ_..." Max's muscles tensed when Adam let out a short breath at the pitch of Max's voice, lips curling into a smirk when he felt Max's reaction under his hands.

"Shush. You... You like it when I talk, don't you? Does the sound of my voice turn you on?" Max's leaned his head back again, left hand hiding his blush as he sighed.

"Jesus fuck, Adam... You're embarrassing," he muttered, frowning when the other man's eyes lit up.

"Well... 'guess it's not really my talking so much as just my  _noises_ , mm?" Max audibly groaned, eyes closing, but could feel Adam's weight shift slightly, curling his body closer to Max's, mouth dangerously close to the other's throat. Adam's arms fit under Max in a tight embrace, fingernails resting like a warning on the other's back. Max's left hand met back at Adam's hip, fingers then digging into Adam as he took  _'control'_ . Adam, after a few moments, let out a breathy, high pitched noise in the back of his throat, followed by a string of expletives.

"D-Do you...? Is that-"

"Sh- Fuck, oh my-  _yes, there,_ " Adam hissed, leaving deep marks on Max's back. "Stop just- Listening to my- Fuck, just fucking  _move_ -" Max laughed, halting his movements entirely, deciding he'd say what he really wanted to.

"What's the magic word?" 

_Silence._

"Sweetheart, wh-"

"No," Adam tried, but his voice was softer, eyes more pleading. "D-Don't... Do I ha- have to... to..." Adam sat up a bit to look Max in the eyes.

"Use your words, dear." Adam opened his mouth, but blushed scarlet, moaning needily when Max fucked into him once, without warning. Adam's hands on Max's shoulders fell to the couch, grabbing desperately at the unyielding material.

"We can stop now if you aren't going to-"

 _"Please."_ Max's grip tightened involuntarily, bruising Adam's hips.

"Mm... Good, just a bit louder now?" Adam complied, no longer looking Max in the eyes.

"There we go. See, was that so difficult?" Max waiting for an answer, smiling condescendingly, but, after a few long moments, all he got was Adam sheepishly shaking his head 'no'.

"Can you do it yourself, or do you need my hel-"

"I can do this myself," snapped Adam, fucking himself on Max easily then, all prior trouble or shyness gone. His arms shook ever so slightly, but he continued, brown eyes blazing with determination. Adam cursed suddenly, eyes half lidded as his movements became more controlled and deliberate, his noises leaving heat pooling in Max's stomach.

"F-Found it... all by-... all by myself- foun- found agai-" His words jumbled, turning into mostly just noises that were clearly having an effect on Max. Adam's breathy 'Ah's and 'Nnh's, combined with his glazed over look and the satisfied grin making it's way to his face, left Max breathing heavily, biting his tongue to keep from cursing loudly. Adam's mouth fell open when Max gave up letting Adam do it himself, hands on bruised hips eliciting long, racy sounds from the shorter's pale lips. Adam's voice cracked next to Max's ear, and it had the intended effect of him growling quietly, Adam's fingernails returning to leave long scars on Max's skin.

"Close," Adam whispered, breathing shallowly. "I'm-... I just n-need-" Max didn't stop, but slowed.

"Ca-  _Fucking christ_ \- Can you ask pr-properly?" Adam glared, but complied with less qualms the second time around, easily slipping into an unashamed state.

"Please? P- Nnnh! Please... N-Need, I need..." Max sped up again, but didn't speak. He imagined that he'd have an amused smile if it weren't for him being affected by the man that had been fucking himself on his dick just a few minutes ago.

"Fuck, fine, just- _Pleasepleasepleasepl_ \- Fuck! O-Okay, need- I need... Goddammit, just fucking- I need to- fuck- cum, please? _Pretty pretty_ please?" Max nodded breathlessly, murmuring something along the lines of 'only because you asked so nicely'.

Adam, in a suddenly pressing attempt not to scream, bit down on Max's shoulder tendon as he came, blood staining the underneath of his fingernails. Max's vision burnt out momentarily at the sudden jolt of pain, triggering his own orgasm, oversensitive skin all-too-aware of Adam's cum staining his chest and stomach.

After a few beats of silence, Adam spoke, voice showing slight signs of wear. 

"Um." Max chuckled softly.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about your, uh... your shoulder." Max noted the bit of blood staining Adam's lips, some on his teeth.

"It's fine, I'll live." 

"I hope so," Adam offered, getting up, shivering at the feeling of cum inside him. Max made to follow him, but Adam shook his head, returning with a washcloth and a blanket. Laying back down on top of Max, he lazily cleaned him off, eyes vacant. 

"Hey, you okay?" Adam looked up, blinking.

"Yeah, just... Tired. I stayed up last night watching Netflix, I think. It's all kind of a blur. Was I watching Orange Is the New Black? I dunno. Could've just as easily been Narcos. Or... Or... Uh, F-Food, Inc," he responded cheekily, smile returning. Dropping the cloth off to the side, he bit his lip, hesitating. Sighing, he curled up on Max's chest, Max taking the hint and pulling the blanket over them.

"So... No breakfast?" 

"No breakfast, only dreams now." Max snorted.

"You- You're just the fucking- You're like if the internet was a human being. Internet personified."

"That's me," Adam whispered, eyes closing as he laid his head against Max's  _other_ shoulder, seemingly trying to get as close to him as humanly possible. Shaking his head, Max wrapped and arm around him, the other running through his hair. 

"But, honestly, my jokes are still better than yours, even if they are outdated," Adam added, smiling contently. Max rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Whatever you say, princess."

**Author's Note:**

> a bunch of updates will happen soon, hopefully (and possibly a continuation of Raw?)
> 
> also wow sorry this isn't great and i started this?? a month ago?? i'm just procrastinate-y and also some issues in my personal life but whatever uh
> 
> i hope you liked it but honestly i have no idea why i even wrote this


End file.
